Note'N'Word
by Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid
Summary: Hanya sepenggal Kisah dari seorang Huang Zi Tao yang sangat merindukan pujaan hatinya


Note'N'Word

Sumarry : sepenggal cerita tentang Tao yang sangat merindukan pujaan hatinya *sumarry macam apa ini

Genres : Angst T.T

Rating : T

Main pair : Huang Zi Tao

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, typos

Disclaimer : Tao itu punya mami papinya :3

Saya hanya orang yang mencintainya xD

A/N : Ini songfict, dan untuk lagunya sendiri saya pake lagu NOTE'N'WORD by ONE OK ROCK

jadi saya saranin pas baca sambil dengerin tuh lagu, dijamin ngena(?) Di hati ^^

Yukk langsung baca aja, gak usah banyak ngemeng... :D

- I wanna dance like no one's watching me -

Namaku Huang Zi Tao, aku salah satu member boyband asal Korea_EXO.

Sekarang aku sedang berada di dalam ruangan, lebih tepatnya ruangan (tempat) untuk berlatih dance untuk para member exo. Sejak pagi, hingga menjelang sore aku hanya menari dan menari. Berharap dengan menari aku bisa melupakan orang "itu".

- I wanna love like it's the only thing i know -

- I wanna laugh from the bottom of my heart -

- I wanna sing like every single note and word -

- It's all for you -

Rasanya sangat menyakitkan, mengingat semua ini_sungguh_aku sangat mencintainya.

Tapi mengapa "dia" meninggalkanku sendiri, apakah selama ini aku selalu membebaninya ?

Aku sangat merindukanya, rindu semua yang ada pada dirinya. Senyumya, matanya, caranya berbicara, aku ingin kembali tersenyum bersamanya. Aku ingin kembali satu panggung "dengannya" , bernyanyi bersama. Hanya untuk "dia"

- Is this enough ? -

Apakah ini cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa aku sangat mencintainya, betapa aku sangat membutuhkannya untuk berada di sampingku.

- I wanna tell you and this is the only one way i know -

- And hope one day you'll learn thw word and say -

- That you finally see, what i see -

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi semua ini. Apakah hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan ?

Sungguh menyedihkan, tapi aku berharap kau bisa mwngerti apa yang ku lakukan sekarang ini "ge"

- Another song for you about your love -

- Cause you love the me that's full of fault -

- I wish you could see it from this view -

- Cause everything around you is a little bit brighter from your love -

Aku ingin menciptakan lagu lain untukmu "ge", hanya untukmu.

Apa cinta ini adalah sebuah kesalahan ? Salahkan bila diriku terlalu mencintai dirimu. Hidupku gelap, hampa tanpa kehadiranmu, dan karna semua ini aku sempat meragukan cintamu padaku "ge", tapi hanya cintamu lah yang bisa membuat hidupku lebih terang.

- I wanna dance the night with you -

- I wanna love because you tought me to -

- I wanna laugh all your tears away -

- I wanna sing cause every single note and word it's just for you -

Kau inget "ge", saat dulu kita sering berlatih menari bersama, dan aku ingin melakukannya lagi bersamamu.

Dan apa itu Cinta ?

Aku tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, sampai kau datang mengajariku tentang arti cinta dan kasih sayang. Aku ingin menangis setiap mengingatmu. Tapi aku tidak ingin member yang lain tahu jika sebenarnya aku sangat terpuruk karna kehilanganmu.

Maka dari itu aku selalu mencoba untuk tersenyum. Aku ingin tetap bernyanyi, karena setiap nada dan kata semua hanya untukmu.

- Hope is enough -

Kuharap ini cukup

- I wanna tell you and this is the only way i know -

- And hope one day you'll learn the word and say -

- that you finally see, how i feel -

Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa sesungguhnya aku sangat merindukanmu 'ge'

Tapi aku tidak tahu cara untuk menyampaikannya. Aku memang bodoh, tapi aku berharap suatu hari 'gege' bisa melihat bagaimana perasaanku padamu.

- Not a day goes by that i don't think -

- About you and the love you've given me -

- I wish you could see it from this view -

- Cause everything around you is a little bit brighter from your love -

- Life is just so much better from your love -

Setiap hari aku selalu memikirkanmu, memikirkan alasan kenapa kau meninggalkan kami, tetapi aku selalu berfikir apakah ini semua karna aku.

Karna aku yang selalu manja dan merepotkanmu. Aku bingung 'ge', hidupku serasa tak berarti tanpamu.

Hidup ini akan jauh lebih baik jika ada 'gege' dan cintamu disisiku.

Aku mohon kembalilah Kris-ge

END

Jeng jeng jeng...

Gimana syedih gk ff nya :3

Pasti enggak ya T_T

ini songfict pertamaku lohh, gk tau deh bagus apa enggak.

Iseng aja bikin, pas lagi dengerin lagu'a OOR.

okelah...

Jangan lupa review yah, kritik dan saran juga boleh. Asal yang positif ^^

Jja nee~~~~~


End file.
